familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Barca (Rimavská Sobota)
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Barcars COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres rimavska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Rimavská Sobota District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Barca in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Barca in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 22 |lats = 23 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 13 |longs = 50 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Rimavská Sobota | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1334 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SRK, SMK-MKP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Richard Szajko | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 11.50 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 194 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 553 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 48.09 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 982 51 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = RS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://obecbarca.webnode.sk/ | footnotes = }} Barca (Former names: Borica, Baraca; ) is a village and commune in Rimavská Sobota District, Banská Bystrica Region, southern Slovakia. History In historical records, the village was first mentioned in 1343 (1343 Barasta, 1345 Barachcha) as a royal donation to the family of the knight Ratold. Historically, the village was the part of the Kingdom of Hungary until 1920. From the 16th century it belonged to the Chapter of Eger, later on to the Jesuits of Košice. From 1938 to 1945 it was part of Hungary again under the First Vienna Award. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1789-1896 (parish A) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1730-1896 (parish B) * Reformed church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1707-1871 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.e-obce.sk/obec/barca/barca.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Barca_Rimavska_Sobota_BC_Gomor_Gemer.html'Surnames' of living people in Barca] Category:Barca (Rimavská Sobota) Category:Villages and communes in Rimavská Sobota District Category:Established in 1334 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia